


Redheaded Shenanigans

by andiepillowbae



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Carmilla & Wynonna Earp, Carmilla Crossover, Danny still goes to Silas, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Minimal Champ, More tags added as I go, Oblivious Wynonna, Wyn is oblivious to everything, Wynonna Earp crossover, it's just located in Purgatory instead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiepillowbae/pseuds/andiepillowbae
Summary: Danny Lawrence is turning eighteen and she's about to finally be free. What will she do with this freedom? Get into shenanigans in Purgatory where her half-sister, Officer Nicole Haught, lives. This is the story of the Carmilla and Wynonna Earp crossover I couldn't ignore when it popped into my brain. And no worries. Silas University makes it's appearance even though it's set in Purgatory, Canada. I can't ignore the potential jokes between Carmilla and Wynonna. Better summary to follow when it's not 3:42 AM.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first story I have written since I was ten. Literally. I've always been a story teller, but I tended to tell my story through drawings and paintings instead of written words. I've had a dream about working in television for a long time, and even more so since 307 happened. I've never done anything about it. So consider this my first attempt. Be gentle with me. I know I have some growing to do, and I'm hoping this can be my home to do exactly that. 
> 
> Also, this came about as a one off comment to my fiancee (now wife) that turned into banter between the two of us and then finally into me writing this at midnight until past three am.

Danny Lawrence looked at the clock for the 58th time. It still wasn’t that much closer to midnight than the last time she looked, which was ten seconds prior. It was 11:49 PM. At midnight, she would officially be eighteen years old and free. Or at least in the eyes of the law she would be. 

Her bags were already packed, her mom crying as usual, and her dad drunk on the recliner with Fox News blaring so loud that it could be heard throughout the house. She didn’t blame her mom. Her sister had left the first chance she had too. 

Their mother wasn’t a bad person. She just had terrible taste in men. Her first husband had left her in the middle of the night with a squalling baby. Her second husband was not much better. He didn’t treat his family right and everything was always about him. Danny couldn’t wait for that clock to finally hit that magically freeing number of 12:00 AM. 

She paced back and forth, wearing at the already thin carpet from where she had paced the last few years. She took a deep breath and sighed. 

“Fuck it,” she finally said, looking at the clock that obstinately said 11:52 PM. 

She picked up her bag, opened her bedroom door, and walked to the back door. 

“Not even going to say goodbye?,” she heard from around the corner as she reached the back door. 

“Mom…”

“Oh don’t mom me, Danny. I just want a goodbye and maybe a hug. Can’t you at least give your dear old mom that much?”

Danny dropped her bag and walked over to her mother, pulling her into a hug. “I’m sorry mom. I just…”

“Don’t you start Danny. That’s not what this is about.” They pulled apart as Danny searched her mothers eyes for understanding. “This has always been what was going to happen. I’ve known it since your sister left. There’s so much of her in you, even if you don’t know it yet. So go do what you need to, and please remember to give your poor mother a phone call every now and again.”

Danny pulled her mom into another hug and promised to call. They separated eventually and Danny’s mom gave her an envelope. She knew what it was without looking. Her mom had started putting a few dollars here and there away for her since her sister had left, vowing that she wouldn’t have to struggle. With a final smile to each other, Danny left. 

The next day, with the money her mom had given her, Danny had bought a Harley-Davidson painted crushed ice pearl. She knew she spent more money on the bike than she should have, but damn she loved that bike.

She originally was going to set out on the road with no real destination, but after a little while, she realized she had a destination in mind and was already headed in that direction. 

 

~~~

 

“So we still haven’t finished talking about that sexy black dress and the candles. You still owe me that date and I’m sticking to my guns on that one.” Waverly waggled her eyebrows at the uniform clad officer in front of her. 

“Well, if this town would stop throwing literal demons and hopefully metaphorical wrenches into my plans, maybe you’ll get to see that sexy black dress and some other special things I have planned for you.” Officer Nicole Haught leaned in towards her girlfriend, smiling before kissing her passionately. 

The radio crackled to life causing the two girls to groan. 

_*There is a bar fight in progress at Shorty’s. Who’s responding?*_

Nicole picked up her radio and called in that she would go down to check out who had started what this time.

“Duty calls,” Nicole said, smiling sympathetically to her girlfriend as she gathered herself to intervene on yet another bar fight. 

As Nicole walked out the door, she heard Waverly saying under her breath, “she really should stop saying things like ‘if the town would stop throwing demons and wrenches’ because it really only invites them in.” 

 

~~~

 

As Nicole approached Shorty’s, she could hear the fight still going on in full swing. Sighing once more, she opened the doors. Had anyone else opened the doors, they would see just pure chaos, but she saw just another fight started because some dude got rejected, again. 

Champ Hardy swung drunkenly at no one in particular, slipped on the beer soaked floor, and tumbled down the steps that led down into the bar. Nicole laughed as she walked into the bar, looking around to see who all kept fighting. Most people had stopped fighting as soon as she had walked in, knowing there would be more trouble if they kept fighting. Officer Haught was Purgatory’s secret weapon when it came to dealing with the bar fights that always broke out. 

As the bar started to get quieter, Nicole looked around and saw another red headed girl. Confused, Nicole took a few more steps to get a closer look at the new redhead in town. She froze. 

“Danny?!” 

 

~~~

 

Danny rode into the little town in the middle of nowhere looking for a place to celebrate her newfound freedom. As she rode down Main Street, she saw the sign for Shorty’s Saloon and thought what the hell. She parked her new bike and walked into the bar. 

A few heads turned as she walked into the bar. She ignored them. Especially the one guy who had turned and leaned his back against the bar looking her up and down. He wasn’t cute and she honestly didn’t look good enough to be looked at like that. But as long as he stayed where he was and didn’t bother her, he could look all he wanted. She doubted he would stay, but she could hope. 

She walked up to the bar and ordered a root beer, not quite ready to drink due to her father’s fondness of alcohol. 

Sure enough, the douche canoe didn’t stay where he had been. 

“So, what’s a hottie like you doing here? I haven’t seen you before, and trust me, with a body like yours, I would’ve remembered you. My name is Champ. You know why?” 

She took a swig of her root beer, turned to ‘Champ’ and said a quick, “don’t care.”

“Oh sure you do, sweetheart,” Champ said as he walked around to block her from walking away. 

“No. I really don’t, _Champ_.” She tried to walk away again.

He laughed, looked at his buddies, and stuck his foot out to trip Danny. She stumbled and then recovered, turning back to face Champ.

“Falling for me already? Pretty quick, but I guess that’s just how the ladies react to this much manliness.”

Danny saw red, but kept her anger in check. She was toeing the line, knowing if he said or did one more thing, she would take a swing at him. And that’s when Champ Hardy, in all his foolishness, grabbed her butt. 

Smiling because he had touched her first, she pulled back her fist and decked him. Hard. 

From there, the bar erupted into chaos. Each person who wanted some revenge or fun joining in as they saw fit. It wasn’t very long until the bar fight started to slow down, but even still, one of Champ’s buddies kept trying to fight her. She grabbed a bottle from the bar and started to pull it back when…

“Danny?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way! The "falling for me already" line (minus the manliness bit) is actually how my parents started dating. My mom was dancing on a table (it was the 80s), my dad asked to buy her a drink or something, she said no, so he 'accidentally' knocked her down, caught her, and delivered his line.


	2. Getting Settled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So chapter two was written faster than I thought it would be. Thank you all for the comments, kudos, and subscriptions. Let me know if you like it by commenting below!

Danny froze, turned, smiled, and said, “Hey Nic! Long time no see?” Champ’s buddy used this distraction to try and lunge at Danny. Thing was, Danny wasn’t _that_ distracted. She brought the bottle she still had in her hand down on his head. 

A few of Champ’s other buddies saw this and headed towards the two redheads. 

“So, does mom know you’re here?,” Nicole asked as she jumped into the fight to defend her sister. 

“Not sure,” Danny replied as she stopped another of Champ’s buddies from slamming a stool into Nicole. 

The two girls continued to fight the drunk idiots until they were all in cuffs and on their way to the drunk tank back at the station. Back-up had been called and was in the process of corralling the drunk fighters while Nicole got the chance to finally catch up with her little sister. 

“So. What the hell are you doing here?,” Nicole asked. The two had gone back to the station and were now sitting at Nicole’s desk. 

Danny played with her shirt and said, “I had to get out of that house. I’m eighteen now and why the hell not? You did the same thing.” As Danny looked up, she noticed the only personal item on Nicole’s desk was a picture frame. It was a picture of the two of them that had been taken four years ago when Nicole had come to visit. 

_Danny was fourteen years old that summer and she was about to start her freshman year of high school. Her older half sister almost never came to visit, but she honestly didn’t blame her. So it was a huge surprise when she saw the beat up green Jeep pulling up in front of the house. Nicole had timed it perfectly. Danny was the only one at the house. She smiled and walked up to her sister, putting her arms on the car door where the window had been rolled down._

_“What are you doing here?! Dad’s going to freak if he sees you!” She didn’t care what her dad thought. She missed her sister._

_“I’m here to spend some quality time with my little sister. You sounded a bit sad the last time we talked on the phone. So I got some time off and came to see you,” Nicole explained like it was plainly obvious._

_Danny was amazed at her older sister. She knew what it meant for Nicole to come into town, and she had come just to see her. Danny grinned and got in the car without another thought about what might happen._

_The two girls set off to have an adventure that they would remember forever. Danny couldn’t remember being happier than that for a long time. Nicole was the person she could always count on, even if they did live a thousand miles away._

_They stopped for ice cream in the middle of the day and sat in the park. It was a perfect day, just the two of them. Danny ate her ice cream and marveled at her big sister. She swore that one day she would be just like her. Strong. Courageous. Compassionate. Reliable._

_Nicole picked up her phone and snapped a quick selfie with her sister. As a random stranger walked by, she asked if they could take a photo of the sisters. They agreed and the two stood, hugged, and smiled big for the camera. It was one of the few photos they would have with the two of them together._

“I had no choice. Keiran kicked me out,” Nicole said, pulling the two out of the memory from the photo. 

Nicole remembered the day clearly. It was a few weeks before her eighteenth birthday and little Danny was just nine years old at the time. Nicole had decided to come out to her mom and step-dad and he hadn’t taken it well to say the least. 

Keiran was Nicole’s step-dad but Danny’s biological father. He was a drunk, homophobic, lazy, poor excuse of a father. He was around for Danny as long as she played his games, but only if she played his way and navigated through his mood swings that would change the game at a moments notice. Danny managed, but only just. 

“Well, he would’ve kicked me out too,” Danny mumbled. 

The two sat in silence for a moment taking in the information and remembering how Keiran used to get.

“Wait, what? You’re gay?,” Nicole sputtered out. 

“No. Not exactly. I don’t know. I don’t really want to label it, which probably is because I saw what happened to you.” Nicole looked at Danny curiously. “I was on the stairs listening when you came out to mom and dad.”

Nicole shook her head, avoiding eye contact with her sister. When she looked up, she saw a need for reassurance in her sister’s eyes. “Look Danny. I don’t care if you’re gay or straight or bi or pan. Fuck. You could be the rainbow unicorn magic lady and I wouldn’t care. You’re my sister and I love you.”

It’s what Danny needed to hear, and Nicole knew it. Mostly because Danny had launched herself into Nicole’s arms. 

“Alright. My shift is almost over. Let me finish this paperwork and then I’ll take you to my place. You can crash with me.”

 

~~~

 

**10:37 PM - Officer Haughtstuff** : Hey babe. So it turns out Champ started a bar fight with none other than my baby sister who just showed up in town. 

_Just my luck_ , Waverly thought. 

**10:38 PM - Waves** : Oh shit ticket! Do what you have to haughtstuff! ;)

Secretly, Waverly was a little peeved. She had planned on spending the night with Nicole and waking up tomorrow morning cuddled up against her girlfriend. Leave it to sisters to constantly block that.

“Oooohhh. You’ve got McHaughttie face going on. Anything scandalous? If so, can I see?” 

Waverley looked up at her sister, Wynonna. Yep. The sister who inherited that pesky little family curse and the demon killing gun. She smiled and replied, “No. Nothing scandalous. Just Champ picked a fight with the wrong girl tonight.”

“Do I need to go beat him up again? ‘Cause I can threaten him with Peacemaker if you want me to,” Wynonna said through a mouthful of toothpaste and a toothbrush that was still in her mouth. Some of the toothpaste had dribbled down her chin and onto her shirt. She wiped at the shirt and looked back up at Waverly with what she hoped was an intimidating stare. 

“Yeah, because you look real threatening right now.” Waverly chuckled at her sister as the tried to avoid the dripping toothpaste on the floor. 

“Either way. If you want me to, I will,” Wynonna said after she spit out the paste. 

“I’m good. Thank you though.” Waverly looked back down at her phone and then back up at her sister. 

“You have something on your mind, babygirl. Do you feel like sharing?” Wynonna had noticed the look on her sister’s face. 

“Oh, I’m just being silly. I’m sure it’ll turn out to be nothing.” 

 

~~~

 

“Wait. So she _actually_ said ‘you’re a lesbian, not a unicorn’? And you managed to stomp away all angry?” Danny laughed as Nicole started to turn as red as her hair. 

“Yep. And this is after I got drunk with her sister, who told me that I was a walking bumpersticker that should be hanging out with Waverly.” Nicole laughed at the memory, specifically the top shelf ass comment. 

“What…no. You didn’t?! Wow. You’ve totally got the pass from the sister! Has she threatened to kill you yet?”

“Not yet. But I’m assuming she hasn’t remembered that she’s supposed to given how long it took her to realize that Waves and I were dating.” 

“So how did she find out?”

Nicole touched her chest remembering. “I got shot by their crazy older sister.”

Danny whipped around so fast that she probably gave herself whiplash. “Wait. Hold up. You got shot and you didn’t tell me before now? Are you ok? Please tell me that bitch is locked up for shooting my totally badass sister. ‘Cause I’m gonna totally…”

Danny was speaking so fast that Nicole had to finally put a hand on her shoulder to stop the barrage coming from her sister’s mouth. “I’m fine. I was wearing a vest. It’s standard operating procedure. Plus, I’m totally not getting killed by _that_ trope.”

The two sisters laughed. It was already past two in the morning. The sisters had spent the entire time just catching up on each others lives. Nicole’s cat, Calamity Jane, jumped up on the bed in between the sisters for maximum attention. Both sisters reached out to pet the tabby cat. After a moment of just petting Calamity, Nicole spoke once more.

“So. Not to bring us back down, but what are you planning to do? I noticed the motorcycle and the bags, but do you have anything else?” 

“Not really. I didn’t take much when I left, but mom had put aside some money for me. I don’t have much left though.”

Nicole knew she was taking a chance on the next subject. “What about school?” 

Danny laid back on the bed and the cat followed and laid on top of her. She sighed before speaking again. “Well. I graduated already from high school. So I guess that means do I want to go to university?” She took a breath in, held it, and finally let it go. “I don’t know, Nic. I kinda just left home with no plans at all. I didn’t know I was coming here until I was half-way here.”

“I kind of assumed that, but you need to start thinking about this. There’s a university not too far from here. Maybe we can go check it out tomorrow?” Nicole was hopeful that her baby sister would take the bait. 

“Sure. Sounds like fun.” 

Danny smiled at her sister. Nicole smiled back. The sisters knew they could tackle just about anything as long as they stuck together this time. 

 

~~~

 

Silas University was about thirty miles west of Purgatory and closer than Danny realized to the Canadian/American border. The odd university had old buildings that dotted the campus between its green spaces. The few people milling about the campus were chatting about the recent war on the mushrooms, which both Danny and Nicole found weird. 

“Hi! I’m LaFontaine and this is Perry. We’re going to show you around a bit, I guess.” LaFontaine looked a little worried, but friendly Danny thought. 

“Well, really it’s me who’s going to show you around. I’m a don here at the university and LaFontaine is really just an unofficial guide.” Perry came up beside them and looked from Danny to Nicole to LaF and back again to Danny. She chuckled a little before setting off and talking about the university at a high speed.

“She thinks it’s funny that we all have red hair,” LaF said to a confused looking Danny and Nicole. “We better catch up or she will leave us behind.”

The tour was fast paced and interesting to say the least. Danny was intrigued by the university and the two tour guides. After the tour was finished, the sisters sat down for some lunch. 

“What do you think, sis?” Nicole asked her sister as they chowed down. 

“Uhh. I guess I could be happy here. The people are a little eccentric, but I guess that would be cool. I liked some of those Summer Society people we met.” Danny rattled on and Nicole knew she had her sister wanting to go to the school. 

 

~~~

 

Later that day, Danny asked to borrow Nicole’s laptop while she got ready for work. Nicole came back later to see that Danny, who was asleep on the couch, had in fact used the laptop to apply to Silas University. 

Nicole gently nudged her sister awake. “Hey. So you applied?”

“Yep. Sounded like a good idea. Are you saying you regret pitching the idea to me?”

“No! Not at all. I think it’s great. Anyways, I have to go to work for a bit and then I have a hot date. So you’re on your own for dinner.” 

“Pizza and Netflix it is! Oh yeah.” The girls smiled at each other knowing that this was the start of something great. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this took me forever to write. I hit a major block and could not write anything for a long time. Plus work got crazy, I got married, and then I moved into my first house! So I've had a full plate lately. Anyways. Not much happens this chapter, but it does set up some lines of development and character interaction that I need. The next chapter is a little more interesting. Hopefully.  
> *EDIT* I added quite a bit. I finally figured out what I wanted the dinner at the homestead to be like. So here it is!

Work was uneventful the next day for Nicole, so it of course went by so slow she thought she could see it crawling. Eventually, the clock signaled the end of her shift and Nicole made her way over to Shorty’s where her favorite bartender worked. 

As Nicole walked into the bar, she saw Wynonna and Danny at a table talking with Waverly watching from behind the bar. She shook her head and wondered what the two were talking about. 

“So, are you corrupting my little sister already?” Nicole said jokingly. 

Wynonna stared between Danny and Nicole, wondering if she heard Officer Haughtpants correctly. “Wait. You have a sister?”

Danny laughed and asked, “Who did you think you were speaking to the entire time?” 

“I don’t know. Some random new person who doesn’t know my past. And who also happens to have red hair.” 

Waverly laughed at her sister. She could be so oblivious sometimes. 

“Has she shown you her bike yet?” Nicole knew Wynonna would absolutely drool over Danny’s choice in transportation. Honestly, she was surprised it took this long for Wynonna to find out there was a new bike in town that she could potentially ride. 

“Bike? Where bike?” Wynonna spun in her chair as if she could see the bike from where she sat inside the bar. 

Danny laughed and promised to take Wynonna to go look at it later. “So how was work, Nic?”

Nicole was distracted already, just watching Waverly work. Vaguely aware that her sister was talking to her, she mumbled a response. 

“Earth to McHaughtty!” Wynonna tried and failed to distract the officer from staring and being completely lost. “And they say I’m the oblivious one.”

“Well Nicole has told me some stories,” Danny said laughing at the situation she found herself in. She never thought that she would find herself in a town with her sister and the town pariah having the absolute time of her life. 

Wynonna scoffed and told Danny not to believe everything she heard. 

“Yeah, that reminds me. I heard something while I was touring Silas University about war on the mushrooms. Any leads on that?”

“Mushrooms? No, mostly I only deal with demons,” Wynonna said, making a mental note to ask Dolls when they finally got him back. Danny looked a little worried and so Wynonna pointed towards some of the revenant-looking types in the bar. “Those guys like to tell everyone they’re demons. Pshh, don’t they know demons have like red eyes and usually some kind of demonic marking?”

At the demon shop talk, Nicole came back to reality. “Hey! No demon talk with my sister!” As she stared Wynonna down, Nicole got up from her seat and walked to the bar and towards her girlfriend.

 

~~~

 

“She hasn’t even been here a full week yet and Wynonna is already talking about demons.” Nicole huffed as she sat down on a stool in front of Waverly. 

“Did you expect anything different?” Waverly asked as she set a rum and coke in front of her girlfriend. “Wynonna can be pretty relaxed once she lets you in. She probably just forgot that Danny doesn’t know anything.” 

“True. Either way, I’d like to keep my baby sister out of all this weird stuff if possible.”

Waverly smiled at her girlfriend and her good intentions. “So, what are you doing tonight? Did you want to come over?” 

Nicole smiled and took a gulp of her drink. “Actuallyyyy. I was thinking we would have a little impromptu dinner with Danny. Maybe you, Wynonna, and Doc can get to know her a little better.” 

Waverly did not like the answer the red head gave her, but tried to hide her disappointment. It didn’t work. 

“I’m so sorry babe. I know we haven’t had a chance to be together since the craziness of Willa…”

“Shhh! Don’t let Wynonna hear you say that name. She just about cries every time she hears it or thinks about her.” 

Looking over her shoulder, Nicole glanced at a laughing Danny and smirking Wynonna. They were probably up to no good, but she was glad Wynonna was looking a little better. “Sorry Waves. I didn’t think about that.” 

“It’s ok. She didn’t hear. But I guess we can do dinner with everyone. Meet us at the homestead?”

“Sounds perfect!” Nicole took another sip of her drink as Waverly walked away to serve other customers. Just as she was walking away, Danny and Wynonna sat on either side of her. They were up to something. 

“So HaughtPants…” Danny giggled, having never thought to play with her older sisters name. 

Nicole took one look at Danny’s face and knew this was Wynonna’s idea. “And what have you two been sharing?” 

“Oh you know. A little bit of this and a little of that.” Wynonna smiled and gave Danny a knowing glance. 

“Sure.” Nicole glared at the pair before moving on. “Anyways, Waverly and I were thinking that we could do a dinner thing tonight at the homestead. You guys down?”

 

~~~

 

Doc Holliday was always a man for a get together. Especially if poker and whiskey were involved. He was excited to add another member to his makeshift family. He stood outside the homestead pacing back and forth smoking his cigarello when the front door opened. 

“Don’t you know the party already started?” Wynonna shouted across the yard towards the barn where Doc was currently pacing. 

“Well, I shan't kept all those beautiful ladies waiting any longer,” Doc said as he took one last drag before heading inside. 

The homestead was rough. It wasn’t pretty, but it wasn’t inhospitable. It looked exactly like Wynonna. Bold, a little worn, but like a home should. Decorative pillows were on just about every surface. This was obviously something that Wynonna was proud of. It seemed like it would not be something that Wynonna would be into, but the pillows were a point of pride with her because she was determined to make this house a home again. 

As Doc walked in through the doors, he took his coat off and hung it up in his usual spot on the coat rack. As he did this, he noticed an additional redhead in the homestead. This was tonight’s cause for celebration. The addition to the family. 

“Henry! I’m so glad you made it!” Waverly headed towards Doc with a little more enthusiasm than normal. He saw right through her. Something was bothering the girl. He hugged her and then grabbed the drink that she made for him. 

“Sweetheart. If something is bothering you, you can talk to me about it,” Doc drawled while looking Waverly in the eyes. 

Waverly looked down when he said that. She knew he could read her like a book. But she wasn’t ready to talk about her petty jealousy just yet. At this Doc tipped his hat in acknowledgement and walked away to introduce himself to the young newcomer. 

“Well, excuse me miss. I do not believe I have made your acquaintance as of yet. My name is John Henry, but most just call me Doc,” he said as he extended his hand toward Danny. 

Danny took his hand in a firm grasp and said, “I’m Danny, Nicole’s younger sister. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

“That is a mighty fine grasp you have, and the pleasure is all mine.” 

“So, how do you know my sister?”

“Well, I really am just an old family friend of the Earps, nothing more.”

“So you must have grown up with Waverly and Wynonna then?” 

“Dinner’s ready!” Wynonna shouted before Nicole, the actual cook, could. Doc smiled at the perfect timing of Wynonna and extended his arm to lead Danny to the kitchen. 

 

~~~

 

Everyone had gathered around the table with food piled on their plates and drinks filled. Nicole watched as everyone took their first bites of their meals. This was the first time she had truly cooked for any of them, including her sister. Everyone looked pleased. Wynonna looked especially pleased. Nicole guessed that Wynonna ate out more than the average adult since Waverly wasn’t always there to cook for her all the time. 

“Why, Officer Haught. I must say that this meal is most delicious,” Doc said after he finished his first bite. The others nodded their heads in agreement. 

“Thank you! It’s something I’ve been wanting to try. And please, it’s just Nicole here. No reason to call me officer since I’m not officially on duty right now.”

“As you wish…Nicole,” Doc said with a smile. 

The rest of the dinner was mostly silent as they ate. They finished their plates and then went for seconds. Finished those, and then sighed as they all moved into the living room. Waverly and Nicole took seats next to each other, and Nicole put her arm around her girlfriend. Wynonna and Danny took the two remaining chairs while Doc stood with his arm resting on the fireplace mantle near Wynonna, drink still in his hand. They were all settled in, and yet no one spoke.

It was then that Waverly spoke. “So, what made you come to Purgatory, Danny?”

Danny was stunned by the sudden question from her sister's girlfriend. “Well, uh, Nicole lives here?” 

“So that was your only reason?” Waverly asked sharply. 

“Waves! There’s no reason to be like that!” Nicole whispered to her girlfriend, taking her arm from around her girlfriend and shifting to face her.

“I’m just trying to get to know her,” Waverly whispered back. 

“Uhmm. Yeah. I mean, do I need any other reason?” Danny looked around the living room. Doc and Wynonna were busy in their drinks, while Nicole and Waverly looked at each other and then back at her. “Nic hasn’t said anything about our family, has she?”

“No. She hasn’t,” Waverly was taken aback by the question. She turned to Nicole, who had her head down, obviously trying to avoid the question. “Did she need to say something?”

Danny and Nicole looked at each other, silently measuring how much they really should say. Nicole spoke before her sister could say anything. 

“We didn’t exactly have the easiest life. So, I’m not too surprised that Danny ended up here. She’s always known that she can count on me.”

Danny scoffed. “That’s putting it lightly Nic. You really haven’t said anything about the nitty gritty? Why you left our hometown? Nothing?” She could tell her sister hadn’t said anything based off the uncomfortable face that Waverly was making. 

“Well, they haven’t even been dating that long. Between everything at the cop shop and our own family drama, they haven’t really had time,” Wynonna interjected, coming to the defense of her obviously embarrassed sister. 

“Well let me catch you up,” Danny spit bitterly. “Our mom was like a submissive dog. She just rolled over any time my dad asked. He was the kind that liked to remind everyone that he’s the ‘man’ of the house. He didn’t like anything that wasn’t the patriarchal norm, which you’ve probably figured out that neither of us are what he wanted. I was nine when he kicked Nicole out for being who she is. I was nine! I needed my sister! But no, it doesn’t matter because she isn’t his blood. I didn’t even wait to be kicked out. I am his blood and I didn’t wait around to see how bad that would have been. So yeah. I came to Purgatory without a second thought because my sister, who I love, lives here and I needed her.”

After Danny finished ranting, she looked around the room to four stunned faces and then took her leave. She walked outside into the bitter cold to clear her burning thoughts. The cold air always helped her clear her mind. She set both hands down on the porch railing and took a deep breath when heard the door open. She was ready to give whoever it was a piece of her mind. Then she saw who it was. She hadn’t expected Doc to come out after her. He didn’t speak. He just stood there with her. She found his presence comforting. 

When she finally felt calm, she spoke. “I’m sorry. I ruined the dinner party, didn’t I?”

“No, pretty lady. You did not. This family is rife with quarrels. If anything, it makes you all that much more part of the family.” Doc looked over at the teary eyed Danny and gave her a small smile. “Give them time to get to know you, and all will be well. I do promise that it will be ok.”

Danny smiled back at him. Doc was a good man. She could feel it. 

The door opened once more. The two turned to see Waverly in the doorway. Danny turned away, still stinging from the confrontation in the living room about her and her sisters past. 

Doc once again smiled, “I shall take my leave here and let you two ladies sort this out. Danny. Waverly.” He tipped his hat at each of them before stepping of the porch and heading off towards the barn. 

Danny didn’t really want to speak to Waverly, but she knew they needed to. She just didn’t want to be the first to speak. 

Waverly sighed and said, “I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.” Danny looked towards her sister's girlfriend and said nothing. She saw the sincerity in Waverly’s eyes as she apologized as Waverly spoke again. “I got jealous. Nicole and I haven’t had that much time to spend together and I guess I saw you as competition. I shouldn’t have, and I get that now. So, please accept my apology?” 

Waverly was looking directly into Danny’s eyes. There was something else there in Waverly’s eyes, but the apology was indeed sincere, so Danny accepted it. Waverly extended her arms for a hug and the two embraced as Waverly spoke once more. 

“I do hope that we can become friends. We got off to a rocky start, but I think we can overcome this.”

Danny nodded and the two went back inside. The four women played card games the rest of the night, having a blast despite the bumpiness of the evening. Danny knew this was going to be a wild ride, but it was hers and she wasn’t going to let one little fight ruin it all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So next up is Silas University! Leave me comments of what you might like to see! Maybe that will help with my writer's block.


	4. Silas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. So we now jump forwards about a month. Gooverly has been dealt with and Dolls is back. I don't know how I'm going to deal with the pregnant Wynonna yet, so for now, I'm leaving it out. Enjoy!
> 
> EDIT June 11, 2018: Please note that chapter 3 has been added to. If you have not read the addition, I recommend that you go read it before continuing.

After another month in Purgatory, Danny was finally starting to get settled. She was still living with Nicole for the time being, but she knew she would need to get a place of her own. And soon. As much as she loved Waverly and her sister, there was only so much of the two love birds that she could handle. Especially after the whole demon possession.

It had been a rude awakening to find that Wynonna had not been joking about the ‘demons’ in the bar that night after all. She was some what perturbed that her own sister had not let her in on the secret, but just like Waverly kept Nicole out of the blood contract, Nicole had kept Danny out of it to keep her safe. That, she understood.

As she got ready for her first day of classes, Danny pulled on her favorite shirt (Nicole’s Purgatory P.D. Softball shirt), gave Calamity a pet, and danced towards the living room as her music played. It was around then Nicole walked in the door.

“Hey Danny. Such a long shift. I hate working nights. One more night shift and then I’m officially back on days. When I’m sheriff, no more vacations for anyone except me.” She plopped down face first onto the couch as she finished talking, utility belt and boots still on.

Danny laughed knowing her sister had a flair for the over dramatic when she was tired. “I don’t think you can really do that Nic. It kinda goes against everything you stand for.”

“Ugh. Why do you have to remind me now that I’m the good cop?”

Danny laughed as her sister talked into the pillow on the couch and picked up her backpack. “Well, I’m off to my first day of classes. Wish me luck!”

Nicole popped her head up from the pillow to look incredulously at her sister. “Wait. That’s today? It’s your first day at Silas? How did I miss this!”

Danny smirked, “Well between your job and Waverly, I’m not surprised you don’t havemuch time for anything else.”

“I’m sorry, sis. I’ll make it up to you tomorrow? Rain-check?” Nicole asked sleepily, trying to stifle a yawn.

Danny knew Nicole would definitely make it up to her and told her sister so. Almost as soon as Danny agreed to the rain-check, Nicole’s head hit the pillow once more and she fell asleep within seconds. Danny watched as Calamity sauntered towards her owner, sniffed her fingers, and then jumped on top of the red head as though she was a throne. Chuckling again, Danny turned and left the apartment to start on her new journey.

 

~~~

 

As Danny walked around the campus, she knew there was something off about it. She had finally heard a little more about the War on the Mushrooms through Wynonna and her boss, Xavier Dolls. The idea that the student body could be turned zombie-like by the mushroom spores was a little unsettling. She blamed the alchemy club because by the sound of it, they caused everything. She knew she would fight tooth and nail against the spore people if she had been in that situation. Either way, she was going to give the alchemy club, or what was left of the alchemy club, a wide berth.

As the day went on Danny noticed that some of the classes were odd. Some teachers didn’t seem to be completely human, but maybe she was reading too much into things having recently found out about the supernatural. The English Literature class she was taking seemed to be the most interesting of the day. The books they were planning to study were compelling. Even Bram Stoker’s  _Dracula_  was on the list of books to read.

With her classes done for the day and the sun setting in the distance, Danny headed towards the center of campus. She walked around looking at all the different areas to sit in the university center. She saw a coffee shop and immediately bee lined for the caffeine she desperately needed.

Coffee in hand, Danny continued walking and found some oversized concrete steps that formed an area to hang out around. She sat down and peered through her books again for her classes. That’s when she heard it.

 

Vampire.

 

Danny tried to ignore the hammering of her heart at the mention of the word ‘vampire’ because it didn’t necessarily mean there was one near. She tried to calm herself by picking up her Dracula book and telling herself they were just talking about the book.

 ‘ _Calm down, Danny. Just because I know about the supernatural now does not mean it is going to affect my daily life. It’s not like the person behind me is talking about a real vampire or anything. She’s probably in the same class as me.’_ Danny thought, or rather panicked.

As soon as she got her breathing back under control, Danny turned to find who was the source of the word that freaked her out. It was Laura Hollis. She was indeed in her English Lit class, but she was sitting with a pale, care-free young woman dressed in black leather that she did not know. Danny didn’t want to jump to conclusions, but the girl  _did_  look like a vampire. 

Just when Danny was about to turn away so she didn’t get caught staring at the two girls, the girl she did not know nodded in her direction. Crap. She was made. Laura turned, smiled, and waved at Danny. The red head waved back hoping the situation wasn’t as awkward as she felt it was. That’s when Laura waved her over.

 

~~~

 

“Carmilla, this is Danny. She’s in that English Literature class I was talking about earlier. And Danny, this is my girlfriend, Carmilla.” Laura beamed like nothing had happened. She was really just trying to cover for the fact that she had practically shouted the word vampire out soloud that everyone probably heard.

Danny extended her hand out towards Carmilla. When Carmilla took her hand, Danny noticed the hand was cold and the grip was firm. She thought the cold hand was cliche, so she checked for a cold drink that Carmilla could have been holding shortly before. No luck. ‘ _She must have poor circulation_ ,’ Danny thought to herself.

Laura was babbling on about the English Lit class as Danny and Carmilla stared at each other. Not one to back down from a challenge, Danny kept staring as Carmilla stared back. Finally, Carmilla began to laugh.

“Ok Xena. You win.” Carmilla relaxed back into the steps.

Laura was still chatting away as Danny shrugged the Xena comment off. That’s when Danny began listening to what Laura was actually saying.

“…and I told Carmilla that the first assignment of English Lit was Dracula. And you know what she does? She groans! It’s a classic! If you’re going to talk about vampires in literature, he’s the one you should start with!”

Carmilla smiled toothily to Danny. It was kind of like how a cat will play with their food before they eat it. “I always say you should start with an earlier book. Le Fanu wrote his book twenty-six years before Stoker.”

Laura slapped dark haired girl like she had said something bad. They had obviously had this conversation before.

“What?! It’s not like I said anything about the soy milk!” Carmilla exclaimed. Again she smiled and glanced to look for Danny’s reaction.

“Who puts blood in a soy milk container in the dorm room? I mean it’s obviously not a thing a normal person would do!” Laura was talking again before she realized what she was saying. When she did, she uttered, “foot, meet mouth.”

Danny was perplexed by the conversation that had just unfolded. It was almost like Carmilla wanted to see how Danny reacted from the insinuation that she was a vampire. Danny played it cool.

“So, I’m assuming this is where you try to bite me then?” Danny asked.  _‘I knew she was a vampire.’_

 

~~~

 

Exhausted from her day, Danny leaned against the door of her sister’s apartment as soon as she closed the door. As she put her keys down, she noticed that Nicole had not left for her last night on the graveyard shift.

She walked towards Nicole’s room and saw her sister adjusting her new work shirt in the mirror. Danny sat down on the bed as Nicole continued to get ready.

“You look tired,” Nicole said as she looked at her sister through the mirror.

“I am. You wouldn’t believe the day I’ve had.”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. I don’t think that school is normal. It’s almost hellmouthy.” Danny laughed as she remembered the nights she would watch Buffy the Vampire Slayer re-runs with her sister.

“Why do you say that? Is it because of the mushroom war?”

“No. Not exactly. It’s more of the teachers and students are all acting like they’re hiding something.”

“Ah. I gotcha. So did it all go?”

“It went well! I picked up a flyer for this group called the Summer Society. It sounds interesting. They always say you should join a club or two in college. So maybe this will be one of mine. Ohh, and you remember those two red heads that gave us the tour of the school? Well, I have Chemistry with them. And then I met a girl who is in my English class along with her girlfriend…” Danny trailed off.

“And?” Nicole asked curiously knowing that Danny was leaving something out.

“Well, she’s a vampire.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! So I seem to be on a roll. The next three chapters have been outlined. I should update soon! Thanks for the kudos and comments!


End file.
